


It's all ogre now

by Hannistag



Category: Shrek (2001), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brace yourself, Crying, I wrote this 7months ago I regret it so so much oh my, M/M, Ogres, Shrek - Freeform, What Have I Done, dont judge, seriously I wrote this while I was high at 4 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannistag/pseuds/Hannistag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam meet Shrek.. Dean falls in love instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all ogre now

"So we gotta go to a swamp there r like ogres there we gotta stop or kill them or what ever" sammi siad to Dean as they were in the impolo "lmao okay bro" deana got out of the gogomobile and walked into to swamp where the orgess were  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN IN MAH SWAMP?!?!?!?!?"" ShrEK said and Sam and dean both screamed  
But Dean saw shrek and how sexy he was  
His ogrenss and avocado skin~~~  
"Dam gurl u sexi" deano said to shrek and shrek responded with a seductibe glare  
"GOSH DIDDLY DARN IT DEAN GO KILL DA OGRE" sam moosed 'NO MY BROTHER I LOV HIM" DEAm ran towards a shrek and they kissed romantically   
Sam moosed internally  
Butt suedently Cestoopiel flew from the sky using his gay angel powers and stabbed shrek with a dildo   
"NO ONE TOUCHES MY BF" he shouted and squinted becus hes rlly upset I think  
Dean cried at the deading ogre and cried 333  
Sam proceeded to fuck that weird red dragon and had many moose dragon babies  
end

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life


End file.
